Dancing Dandelions
by perichan
Summary: one shot showing the softer side of Malfoy


A/N: This is the first HP story i've written in years so i hope you like it. probably won't be writing more anytime soon because i'm going through a HUGE Mighty Boosh phase, although to me its more like a religious movement lol. not set at any particular point in their years at Hogwarts though more than likely occuring in the first few, just a one shot to show the side of a Slytherine you don't normally see. Enjoy.

--

A rather depressed looking Draco Malfoy sat on top of the roof for the boys changing rooms. The grounds of Hogwarts were empty as far as he could see and no heads stuck out of windows to gaze at the clear Spring sky, fluffy white clouds moving slowly through a pale blue sky as gentle cool breezes ruffled the Slytherine's robes and hair. His broom was next to him, his means of escaping to this remote and out of the way location, and his eyes were mostly closed, glazed as he lost himself in thought, his left leg flat against the roof, the other bent, his foot by his knee. His hands were neatly folded under his head, the warm roof tiles just the right temperature for a relaxing Spring day.

This was Draco's safe place, somewhere quiet where he could just sit and think, or not think, just enjoy the scenery. From where he lay he could see a large expanse of the Forbidden Forest, seemingly inviting in the bright sun; the Quiddich pitch was also in view, empty and standing proud. Beyond that were hills, grassy plains and blue skies. Draco had seen magnificent sunsets and sunrises from this place, watched far off lightening crackle and thunder in the distance under a spell to keep him dry. He preferred this little sanctuary of his to any other place in the world.

Although it was a truly marvellous sight, Draco couldn't bring a true smile to his features, as he had done in the past when he was alone. Whenever he tried it was false and misplaced so he'd removed it immediately. He closed his eyes completely and felt the heat on his face diminish slightly as the sun disappeared behind a large fluffy cloud.

Lately school had been absurdly boring, and Draco decided not to go with the rest of the school to Hogsmead, and instead stayed behind. He'd been lying on the roof for almost an hour now, the sun rays bringing a slight tan to the pale boys face. It was now that Draco normally left, to keep up his dead-like appearance.

Sighing heavily the boy opened his eyes fully and sat upright, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap as he squinted one last time at the bright spring landscape. As he went to leave a small dandelion seed came floating past him slowly. Draco raised a hand and the seed landed on it, the snowy pompom like parachute that gave it flight tickled his hand slightly as it landed, bringing a smile to Draco's normally frowning or smirking lips. He watched the seed dance across his palm in the light wind for a moment before raising his hand and blowing across his palm.

The seed took to the wind, the pompom parachute catching the slightest breeze, carrying it far from Draco and away into the sky. The smile of content was still on Draco's lips as he rose from his spot and sat upon his broom, pushing off from his spot and flying back down to the ground beneath him and going inside Hogwarts.

However, unknown to Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron had all witnessed the boys peaceful last moments. Ron was laughing loudly, Hermione was trying desperately to conceal a laugh, her face frowning then smiling several times as she tried to control her facial muscles. Harry however was leaning on the window ledge and watched as the dandelion seed was carried in his direction, a soft sort of smile concealed by a hand graced Harry's features.

Ron clutched at his side and managed to talk in between outbursts of laughter. "Now we've... (a fit of laughter followed these words) got something... (more laughter but a little more controlled) on that... (a deep breath followed by more laughing) dirt bag Malfoy!" He then pictured Draco's last moments on top of the roof as he blew the seed from his hand and quickly burst out laughing again, tears streaming down his eyes, clutching his sides in pain, and almost falling to the floor.

Hermione would have said something, and looked as if she wanted to, but she was concentrating so hard on not laughing that if she spoke it would all burst out, and then what sort of a prefect would she be?

The three of them then made their way back to the Gryffindor common room and Ron began to draw crude pictures of Malfoy dancing through fields of daisies with the word "POOFTA" written in bold capitals across his forehead, and pined them around the Gryffindor dormitories with pride.

"Wait 'til Fred and George see these." He laughed to himself, Hermione still trying to control herself as she sat in an armchair, Crookshanks looking at her oddly, whilst Harry stood staring into the lit fire, the images of Draco's peace filling his mind.

"Ok," He said, tearing his gaze from the fire to the pictures of a tutu clad Malfoy. "So he is an idiot, a mean idiot... a mean idiot that hates everyone with a drop of muggle blood in them... a mean idiot that hates muggle's and pretty much anything else that isn't pure evil, but is that any reason to laugh? I mean he was happy, isn't that a good thing for Malfoy?" Harry's eyes now turned to Hermione and Ron who just stared back at him with confused faces, mouths slightly open.

"Harry," Hermione started, shifting in her chair slightly. "This is the Malfoy who yell's obscene language at us in the corridors, uses magic against us whenever he thinks he can get away with it, and tries every tactic in the book to get us in trouble." Hermione paused for a minute to let the pure evil-ness of Malfoy set into Harry's mind. "He doesn't deserve to be happy!" She then shifted some more in her chair, making the soft arm-chairs foam almost consume her body. "Besides, he looked like a complete idiot with that oh-so-sensitive look on his face." With this neither her nor Ron could hold back anymore and both of them fell about laughing.

Harry realised at this point that his friends wouldn't turn to see his reasoning, so instead he just gazed into the Gryffindor fireplace and watched as the flames crackled, images of a lonely Malfoy flashing through his mind.

--

Bless lol i love making Malfoy out to be a sensitive boy really, we all know he is, he's just misunderstood lol hope you liked it, please review, there's cookies involved!


End file.
